


Turning Tables

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unfinished, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” PROMPT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be finished. And by that I mean I ran out of time to finish it, but will at some point in the future.

\---

_“What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?”_

\---

Okay now this is just stupid. I get being a fan, but on our final? Professor Uther has _got_ to stop putting so many useless questions on these.

Merlin takes another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. The buzz of the coffee shop around him keeps him focused. Though, an hour in and he’s starting to lose hope in all humanity. And that’s when he notices the dwindling charge of his over-heated laptop.

“Shit.”

And the exam questions are timed.

“Shit.”

Merlin lifts his head to look around the shop. All coffee shops have outlets, right?

Taking the silent earbuds out of his ears, Merlin shuffles over to the counter, catching the burly man behind the bar.

“Hey mate, you guys have plug-ins for laptops here?”

The curly haired man smiles. “Yeah, one.” he points. Right across the room to the very corner table that is of course-

“Shit.”

-taken. Alright then. Beg, borrow, or steal it is.

Picking up his laptop on his way past, Merlin heads for the corner seat. Once he get’s up close, he realizes just what his normally-glasses-clad-face have missed. This guy is gorgeous. Like, woah, gorgeous. Shit.

“Ah- Hi.” The man doesn’t even look up. “I’m Merlin and I kind of desperately need to trade you seats. Which I know sounds weird but trust me, my grade point average depends on it.”

The blonde man at the small table looks up now and, wow, I’m glad I got out all those words before he did because. Yeah, those are some seriously blue eyes. And- disgruntled eyebrows?

“No, sorry.”

Wait, what? “Sorry? You’re not going to let me? I just need the outlet. You’re in front of it.” The man looks down the wall to the outlet beneath his table, then back up at Merlin. His eyebrows furrow again.

“Yeah, sorry, but no.”

Rude much? “I don’t think you understand how dire my need is here, ah-”

“Arthur.”

“-Arthur. I’m right in the middle of a very big exam and my minutes are ticking away as we speak. As it is, my professor is going to think it’s taken me-” He checks the time clock on his laptop “six minutes to answer a Monty Python joke. Please man, just a few minutes.”

The blonde- Arthur- looks at Merlin like he’s being a pest. Which, to be fair, he technically is being. But he’s not even using the plug! He only has a dinky tablet. Why can’t he just be a decent human being and understand what a _dire_ situation Merlin’s in right now. When Arthur still hasn’t come up with a response, Merlin hardens his gaze.

“Look, man, I’m trying to be polite here, but I don’t really have much of an option in this. You don’t even have to move. Just shove over a bit. I’m small, I can fit!”

Arthur straightens up in his seat, placing his foot which was previously crossed over his knee back firmly on the ground. He turns his body around to face Merlin and levels his gaze.

“I’m sorry you’ve worked yourself into a spot, but it’s really not my problem to fix it for you. This is my table and I don’t feel up to moving about just so you can shove your way in.”

“You git!”

“Excuse me?” Arthur straightens further under the insult. “Do you even realize who you’re-”

“I don’t see why it matters. You think the whole world revolves around you? We’ve all got our own little problems. Mine’s the pretentious dick sitting in front of me and yours seems to be the silver stick you’ve got shoved up your-”

“ _Ex_ cuse me?”

“No, look, just scurry up your stuff and shift over a table.” Merlin begins collecting Arthur’s things from the table. Arthur, all the while looking more and more disgruntled.

“Don’t touch- what are you _do_ ing?”

“Moving you over! I only have three percent battery left. You can deal, pretty boy.”  ****

Merlin, balancing the assortment of laptop, tablet, and nearly empty tea cup, dumps- as nicely as he can- the man’s things on the nearby table. Arthur stands, letting his biscuit crumbs from his lap drop to the ground.

“This is ridiculous. You’re being ridiculous! Stop!” Arthur tries grabbing his things back to put on his own table. But Merlin’s already thrown his laptop down and is underneath the table plugging it in. The blonde reaches beneath the table to try pulling Merlin out, making Merlin knock his head on his way back up.

“Ow! Don’t.”

“Don’t? Are you serious? You’ve just taken over my table. You deserve that knock.” Merlin’s ignoring him. Actively ignoring the god-awfully-gorgeous-man standing over him. The one who is now actually tapping his polished shoe in annoyance.

“Ten questions. I have, like, ten questions left.” Merlin pulls opens his laptop and buries his face behind it. Just ignore him looking at you and get these questions done. Then you can disappear from this place and never show your face in public again.

“Fine. Fine!” Merlin can’t help looking over his laptop as Arthur sits across from him at the tiny table. The blonde shoves his things forward against Merlin’s laptop and then sits back with his arms crossed. But thinks better of it and leans forward again, taking up as much of Merlin’s space as he can.

While Merlin tries to quickly finish up his questions, he can hear Arthur muttering under his breath as he pretends to read; aggressively swiping to the next pages on his tablet.It’s hell, and Merlin’s pretty sure he got every last question wrong. But in less time than it should have taken him, he’s done. He sighs a breath of relief and sits back into the wooden chair beneath him.

“Done. It’s done.” Eight months of torture in a class he’s learned to hate and, just like that, it’s finally done. He can’t help the goofy smile that spreads across his face. He looks up to see a less than pleased Arthur staring at him. Arthur’s cheeks tinge with pink as Merlin meets his eye, but he only looks down to recover for a second before his gaze has hardened again. Huh, how long was he even looking at Merlin-

“Good. You’re finished. Now, would you please move?” Arthur crosses his arms over his chest.

“What- yeah. Yeah, of course.” Merlin stands and gathers his laptop to his chest. Leaning over the table to unplug it from underneath.

“God, just-” He can hear Arthur standing over him. He’s so close and the stupid plug won’t come out. Stupid, stupid plug. Come on. “What are you doing?” It’s almost- Just pull harder. and, there!

“Ah ha!” Merlin stands in triumph. Though, without realizing Arthur was quite so close behind him. He topples into him and instead of saving himself on the chair like he meant to, they end up in a pile on the ground with a chair pinning them down instead.

“Get. _Off!_ ” Arthur huffs as the air is pressed out of him by Merlin’s weight on top of him.

“I’m trying!” He is. He’s trying. He just can’t get his arms underneath him. The chair is stabbing into his back and it’s effectively pinned him so that he can’t get it off. “Ouf. Stop moving. You’re making it worse.”

The chair is lifted off Merlin and Arthur shoves him away, standing and swiping the creases out of his ironed shirt.   
“Are you guys okay?” The shop worker sets the chair back upright then helps Merlin to his feet.

“Yeah, we’re-”  
“We’re fine.” Merlin looks up at Arthur and it’s only now that he get’s to notice that Arthur’s cheeks are laced through with bright red patches. He catches Merlin’s eye. “Fine.” He says again.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.” He looks over to the worker, “Sorry.” Arthur has turned to collect his things from the table. Tucking them under his arm, he runs a quick hand through his disheveled hair then looks Merlin full in the face.

“Here’s where I say it was nice to meet you, but no. Please don’t let me run into you again.” He’s out the door before Merlin even has the chance to respond.

“Yeah.” Merlin hasn’t even caught his breath yet. “Nice to meet you too.”

He shuffles his laptop and books from his table into his bag and then follows suit and disappears through the coffee shop doors. Worst. Day. Ever.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt Madam Peach. ( http://madampeach.tumblr.com/post/121434752560/awful-au-314 ). And thank you, of course, for your beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, it pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will add characters and tags as they occur.)

 

* * *

 

Merlin is having a pleasant dream. The sky’s clean, the air is full of pine and he can hear the birds calling over the horizon. He can feel the sun as it breaks the skyline and it’s just barely touching warmth onto his skin. The world is calling out to him in its perfect swells, waking his body with it’s melodies of summer. It’s peaceful. Perfect.  Merlin knows he’s dreaming. Known it since a dwarven lady asked him if he needed a top-up on his mobile. But he can’t help but want to stay asleep for just a little bit longer. Just five more minutes. Just five more-

There’s a crack of thunder that bolts Merlin into a sitting position. His hair askew and drool clinging to the corner of his mouth, he swallows the taste of sleep from his mouth.

“Mmh.” He mumbles. Merlin turns to the clock on his bedside table. Nine forty-two. “Oh shit!” Merlin was supposed to have left for work a half hour ago. He bolts from his room, grabbing pants, tie, and hopefully a clean shirt off his floor on the way through. In the living room, Gwen is sipping from a cup of tea.

“Merlin? What are you still doing here?” She says as she sets her mug down in front of her. “I thought you had already left for work ages ago.” Merlin doesn’t have time to stop and tell her that he really should have. So instead he steals her slice of toast and heads for the door.

“Late. Gotta go!” He’s turning the handle of their apartment door when he hears her call behind him.

“Grab an umbrella! It’s pouring out there!” Merlin sticks his head back in and grabs the polka-dotted umbrella Gwen always keeps in the entrance.

 “Thanks!” He says on his mad dash towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

 Merlin loves his job, but the days feel long when nobody comes in to break up the monotony of modern art. He had watched out the window as the rain kept up it’s downpour; never once pretending it was going to slow to a stop.

It’s on his way home that Gwen calls, asking if he can stop into the store to pick up a refill of milk.   
  
“I’m really sorry. I know it’s raining. But I promised Freya pancakes in the morning.” Merlin can hear her moving about the apartment. He smiles. Gwen and Freya- their neighbor across the hall- had recently hit it off over our landlord’s poor choice in hall decor. In Merlin’s opinion, the new crush was a good thing on both their parts.

“It’s no problem Gwen. I’m passing Guias’ Grocery now. I’ll be home in a few.” His shoes squelch as he wades into the store.

They say goodbye and he stows his phone in his pocket. Merlin get’s all the way to check out before he realizes he’s left his wallet at the gallery. He’s hitting himself as he dials Gwen back. She picks up on the second ring. 

“Merlin?” 

“Heya Gwen,” he says on his way back through the store. “Nothing’s wrong, but I forgot my wallet again.” He places the carton heavily back onto the shelf and heads for the front of the store.  “But I’ve got a fiver on my dresser at home. I can send Gwaine out for it tonight.” 

“Oh Merlin.” She laughs. “I swear, one day you’re going to leave that thing in public and you’ll never recover from the credit theft.”

“Ah ha! And see, that’s why I don’t own a credit card.”

“I thought it was because you were broke.” 

“Well,” He concedes, “that too.” Merlin pulls the still damp umbrella from under his arm and sets about opening it up. The rain, if anything, has gotten heavier since he entered the store. He grimaces. “I’ll see you at home Gwen.”

“Yeah, see you Merlin.” 

He steps out of the store and opens the whimsically spotted umbrella fully. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he can smell the heaviness of the rain hanging in the air. A clap of thunder rocks the street and Merlin resigns himself to possibly getting his socks just a bit more wet. He’s about to step down off the curb when an unmistakably crass voice behind him has him freezing in place. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

No. No way. There is no way Merlin has that sort of bad luck. It’s raining and he’s tired and he just wants to go home.

But of course, when Merlin turns around, there is none other than devilishly-handsome-corner-coffee-prat standing right there behind him. Who else??

Arthur, with his annoying blonde hair and his pretentious eyebrows, has tucked a paper bag of groceries up under his arm and is wearing a scowl like it’s in fashion. He’s got a soggy newspaper propped over his head, trying to deflect the rainwater currently pouring from the rooftop directing on him.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asks incredulously. He then bemoans the universe that he has such unbelievably bad luck.

“Me? What are you doing here? This is my grocery store.” Arthur glares at Merlin. Like if he looks at him hard enough, Merlin will pop out of existence. 

“Your grocer- honestly. This is where I shop! You don’t own the city.” Merlin adjusts the bright coloured umbrella above him, letting the water pouring down from above slide over the umbrella to pool in the already overflowing gutter below him. The man sputters. 

“You’re like an infection. I can’t get rid of you.” Arthur turns as if he wants to head back into the store he just came out of. Then looks down the street and at the rain still hitting the sidewalk. His face contorts further in anger. “Great. Just great.”

“Look, what is your problem mate? It was one laptop charger. It’s not like I stole your briefs and bragged about it to my mates.” Merlin stands with the rain blowing light touches into his face. This guy is completely unreasonable. Merlin can’t help himself from staring, but he’s still completely unreasonable. Standing there in his fancy clothes and his fancy face. “Don’t you have someplace to be?” Merlin asks in less than a friendly tone. Another crash of thunder echoes before the man in the doorway answers.

“Oh of course.” His ears touched with red, Arthur shuffles in place; he readjusts the bag under his arm.  “But obviously I’d rather hang out in this doorway, looking at your sorry face.”  Merlin scowls. What is wrong with this guy? Him and his stupid fancy suit. And the stupid fancy bag. And his stupid soaking, totally not attractive hair. And his- wait, what?

“Why are you wet?” Merlin asks mid internal tirade.

“Why am I- are you daft?? It’s raining.” Arthur says through his teeth, pointing out into the dark street like Merlin might have somehow missed the fact that it’s currently comparable to a monsoon out here.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “I know it’s raining, you git. Where is your umbrella?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. Heaving an exaggerated sigh before fixing Merlin with a glare. “I don’t have one.” He admits through gritted teeth.

“You don’t have one?” Merlin feels like he’s missing some half of the joke. He laughs. “Oh, and I’m the daft one-”

“Well of course I have one. I just don’t have one on me. Honestly.” Arthur tries crossing his arms over his chest but just succeeds in looking a little bit like an idiot and pouring water on his own head from the wet paper.

“Oh, oh well of course I was supposed to know what you meant by that. It’s obviously my god given talent to just magically understand whenever someone speaks gibberish to me.” 

“I was not speaking gibberish, you rancid buffoon.” Arthur steams.

“Oh, oh that’s rich. I’m a rancid buffoon. And here I was, going to offer you my own umbrella to keep you dry. Curse my thoughtful heart.” Merlin readjusts his grip on the umbrella in the wind. 

“Thoughtful heart-” Arthur laughs at his own joke. “You wouldn’t know thoughtfulness if someone wrote the word on a coffee table and shoved you out of the way with it.” 

“Hey! I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to-” The wind picks up and cuts Merlin off. He takes a step to the side as it pulls on his umbrella, the rain water whipping him in the face. It dies down as Arthur uncrosses his arms. 

“Well alright then.” He says. “Hand it over.”

“What?” Merlin stutters.

“The umbrella. Hand over the umbrella.” Arthur straightens. “I’m not getting any dryer.”

“I’m not just giving it to you.” Seriously. This guy is the world’s biggest ass.

“But you just said-”

“Share. Share the umbrella. I’m not getting wet too just because you have to.”

Arthur glowers. Merlin’s not sure if it’s really a safe option anymore to offer to walk with this guy for any distance. Cute ass be damned. Merlin doesn’t really know what he’s got himself into. Why did he just offer his umbrella? He tries one more time to put a good foot forward. “Look, are you going my way or not? Because this isn’t a standing offer. My flatmate’s waiting up and I’m already running late.”

Arthur looks like he’s sucking on a sour lemon. Like the thought of walking beside Merlin is the worst thing that could have happened to him today. Merlin is not that bad. He’s showered. He’s well dressed. And Arthur could do a whole lot worse.

“Fine.” He finally concedes. “But I hold onto it.” He tosses his useless newspaper aside and meets Merlin under the umbrella. It’s close quarters and Merlin really didn’t need to be standing this close to the guy when Arthur’s blue eyes are drilling into him. Merlin licks his lips and watches as Arthur tracks the movement.

“Ah- this way.” He says as he turns on the spot and starts heading in the direction of home.

“Hey!” Arthur calls from behind. He catches back up to Merlin and grabs the umbrella from his hand, holding it high above the both of them. They walk a few blocks in what Merlin would like to call companionable silence, but really it’s just barely concealed hate. Merlin can feel the heat radiating from Arthur body beside him and it makes him shiver. Along the way, Arthur occasionally sways the umbrella to one side or the other. Merlin would think it was an accident if Merlin wasn’t the only one getting wet.

They round the corner and Merlin’s building comes into view. It’s on his way over to the door that he realizes he never actually stopped to ask what direction Arthur was heading. Merlin opens the door and they take the stairs, walking silently until Merlin is standing outside his shabby apartment. 

“This would be me.” Merlin watches as Arthur looks around. It’s now that Merlin can see his building through Arthur’s eyes. Worn down and slightly unkempt. Pencil marks tracing flowers up the side of the door frame from where Merlin had thought, in a drunken haze, that they belonged. Not at all upholding the image of fancy-on-a-budget Merlin always believed it to be. 

“Look,” Merlin says breaking the silence “I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass. You really do just catch me at bad moments. Or-” Merlin thinks revising it “You tend to pull this side of me out.” He says with a small smile. 

Arthur’s not sure if that’s an insult or apology. He opts for the latter. “Apology accepted?” He says with a smirk. And it’s really not fair that he can still look so charming, even after everything that’s happened today. Merlin shoves his shoulder playfully.

“You know, you could humble yourself and apologize too.” Arthur takes a second to look affronted. Then realizes that maybe Merlin has a point.

“You’re right.” He says. “I’ve been a git.” He catches Merlin’s eye and adds on a tactful, “I’m sorry.”

Merlin’s not sure when they got so close, but suddenly he’s hyper aware that Arthur is only inches away from him. He’s also aware he didn’t have the time for a shower this morning. Or, in fact, even time to brush his teeth. He runs a hand through his loose black hair, trying to distract himself from the line down Arthur’s cheek where it’s evident the rainwater had been steadily dripping. And his lips. How they’re parted with Arthur’s breaths. Merlin can smell him. A light sugar scent. He leans closer, watching Arthur’s eyes zero in on Merlin’s own lips. Arthur is so close. His hand reaching out. His lips, right there. Right-

“Merlin! There you are!” Gwen frantically swings open their door. “Oh my god I was worried sick about you. I thought you were right around th- oh. I’m sorry.” she says, finally processes Arthur standing there. Merlin and Arthur take a step back from each in unison. Arthur has the decency to blush and Merlin can feel the heat rise up the back of his neck. Gwen looks between Merlin and Arthur, putting together more that Merlin really wants her to. “I’ll just kip inside, shall I.” She let’s the door close behind her before Merlin has the chance to explain that this is not what it looks like. He wasn’t about to-

“I’d better be headed in.” Merlin says out loud. Arthur looks down at his shoes, then back up to Merlin, breaking the moment.

“Yeah. Yeah of course. I’ll, ah, I’ll see you around.” Arthur goes to turn away.

“Ah, Arthur.” Merlin reaches out his hand to stop the blonde from disappearing down the hall.

“Hm?”

“It’s Merlin.” He smiles. Letting his goofy grin spread across his own face.

“What?” Arthur asked, puzzled. 

“My name. It’s Merlin.” Merlin digs a pen from the bottom of his pocket and turns the hand over that he has on Arthur. There’s not many dry patches, but he get’s his number down on Arthur’s palm well enough. Arthur looks up into Merlin’s eyes with just the right amount of shock. “You should call me sometime.” Merlin smiles as he lets the tattered door swing shut behind him.

Once he has his back pressed firmly against the closed door of his apartment, Merlin realizes he forgot to ever take the polka-dotted umbrella back from Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was not going to call Merlin. He’s not. It’s ridiculous and stupid and why would he want to talk to Merlin anyway. He’s a childish prat who steals coffee tables and leaves you out in the rain and smiles with his entire face. It’s just stupid. Arthur’s not calling him.

He’s drumming his fingers against the tabletop, staring down at the paper where he had re-written Merlin’s number. His morning cup of tea sits cold beside him. He’s still eyeing the paper when Morgana enters his apartment unannounced.

“Arthur.” She says by way of greeting, setting her handbag down on the counter and making her way over to Arthur’s cupboards. Evidently looking for food that she couldn’t bother finding in her own place. Arthur straightens and goes back to pretending to read the newspaper he had set aside earlier. Morgana sets a piece of toast to cook and leans on the counter. “Your father says hi, by the way.”

“Hm? Yeah, of course.”   
  
Morgana perks an inquisitive eyebrow. “Are you okay Arthur?”

“I’m fine. Just- not awake yet.” Morgana eyes Arthur suspiciously. In all the years Morgana has known Arthur, she has never known him to be anything but top of his game first thing in the morning. He is most functional in the morning, turning into a growling mess by evening. So the lie doesn’t quite convince her he’s fine. She let’s it slide, knowing she’ll get whatever’s bothering Arthur out of him by the end of the day.

“So I ran into Gwaine the other day.” Morgana raises her eyebrow, leaving Arthur to roll his eyes.

“Honestly, there is nothing between us.” He slides Merlin’s number under his cup of tea and straightens his paper.

“I never said there was.” Morgana says, raising her hands in defense. “I only noticed that he has taken quite the shining to you. Mentioned you every other word while he was talking to Elyan. Says your eyes are quite charming.” She takes the seat across from him at the table.

“Morgana, you and I both know he didn’t actually say that. Plus, he just stands there and tells jokes the entire time I’m in the room. Doesn’t he have anything else he’s supposed to be doing? Like, I don’t know, working?” He turns the page of his paper, hoping Morgana will hear his unspoken wish for her to go away.

“Admit it, he’s cute. And funny. I’ve heard you laugh at his jokes at least twice. Which for you is quite something.”

“I laugh at people’s jokes.” He says from behind his paper. “I just don’t laugh at ones that aren’t funny.”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“Not funny.”

“What did the bartender say to the bear?”

“Morgana-”

“How did the frog find himself in the freezer?”

“Morgana.” Arthur crooks his paper to level Morgana with a look. “Your jokes are always bad. It’s no wonder you never hear me laugh.”

“Hey, I am very funny, I’ll have you know. You just don’t have a very refined sense of humor.”

“Right.” Arthur goes about trying to ignore her again. He lifts the cool tea to his lips and takes a purposeful sip.

“Arthur.” Morgana pleads. “Talk to me. I’m bored.”

“You could go home. Plenty to do at your own flat.”

“Ugh, I can’t. Percival has taken it upon himself to sleep over. And I can’t handle anymore stilted talks about sports.”

“So dump him.”

“I can’t dump him. Your father set us up. And he’ll take it as a personal insult if I drop the guy after two dates.” Arthur hmphs under his breath, not looking up from his paper.

“Don’t you have any girlfriends you can talk about this with?”

“Why would I need to talk to anyone else when I have a perfectly receptive audience sitting right in front of me?” Morgana bats her eyelashes at Arthur, stealing his cup of tea and wincing once she’s taken a sip. “Jeez, since when do you let your tea go cold? Honestly Arthur, what is up with you today?” Arthur chooses not to hear her and turn his page instead. Morgana pushes the cup of tea away. As she does, the paper tucked under the saucer peaks out. “What’s this?”

Arthur only looks up in time to see her unfolding it. “What- no. Give it back.” He reaches for it but Morgana stands and moves out of his reach.

“Arthur, you’ve been holding out on me. Secret boyfriends? And you didn’t tell me? Tsk tsk.” She waves the paper over her head. “You’re going to tell me everything.” She sing-songs.

“No. I certainly am not.” Arthur stands and grabs the paper back from her, tucking it quickly into his pocket. “There’s nothing to tell.” Morgana crosses her arms. “Honestly! It’s just some ass who’s umbrella I have to give back.”

“Umbrella? But it’s not rained since- Arthur! Are you telling me you’ve been holding onto this number since it rained two weeks ago??” Morgana looks beside herself. Arthur is a very private person. It’s a miracle Morgana has even gotten what she has on him out. Well, a miracle and a show of just how stubborn she can be. This much new information all in one day is far more than she could have expected.

“I have _not_ been holding onto it.” He says, fiddling with the paper in his pocket. “I’ve just forgotten.”

“Arthur, when have you ever forgotten something? That mind is a steel trap of information. Now don’t lie to me. Tell me about this guy.”

Arthur can feel the paper under his hand. Can imagine the neatly rewritten pen of Merlin’s name and number across it. Can still remember the soft hands holding him in place as they wrote it out across his palm. Merlin is- Merlin is just some guy. But to try telling Morgana that is another story.

“It’s nothing. He’s nothing.” He unfolds his newspaper to hide the slow creep of a blush up his cheeks. Merlin isn’t even attractive. His hair was always out of place and he barely knew how to dress himself. And he is rude. So there’s that.

“Arthur.”

“ _What_ Morgana?” Arthur sets his paper down in frustration. “I am not going to talk to you about this. So just- bugger off, will you.” He stands, taking his cold tea to dump down the sink. He fixes the steel cufflinks in his sleeve before looking back to Morgana. She has her head resting on her fist against the table. Arthur refuses to break her gaze.

“I was just going to tell you that you have been holding your paper upside-down for the last ten minutes.” She leans back in the chair. “In case you were wondering.”

Arthur really wishes he could wipe that smug smile from her face. He settles for gathering his keys and leaving the apartment without another word and counts it as a victory when she doesn’t follow him.

 

* * *

 

Merlin has been staring at his phone all morning. Well, Merlin’s been staring at his phone for the past two weeks, but he really can’t be blamed for that. When you give your number to the guy who walked you home in the pouring rain, it kind of makes you nervous when he doesn’t immediately call.

So yeah, sue him. He’s been staring at his phone a bit. He jumps when the notification dings.

> [Gwen: Gwaine says you’re moping]

 What? Not ah. Merlin doesn’t mope. He’s never moped. Why would Gwen even think that he- What is moping anyway?

> [Merlin: Well Gwaine is a nosy prat. So there’s that.]
> 
> [Gwen: You going to tell me about it?]
> 
> [Merlin: There’s nothing to tell.]
> 
> [Merlin: I’m fine. Honestly]
> 
> [Gwen: Is this about the doorstep guy?]

Merlin sighs at his phone. He knows Gwen can’t hear him but he really, really wants her to.

> [Merlin: Not talking bout it. I’m fine.]

He resolves to ignore his phone for the rest of the evening. He slips it in his pocket and let’s it beep for the next quarter hour. He’s almost forgotten that he’s avoiding Gwen when it rings, Gwen’s picture on the screen.

“I’m not talking about it.”

“You’re ignoring me.” Gwen’s voice is sweet over the phone but Merlin really doesn’t want to do this. Arthur isn’t even someone to be upset about. Merlin isn’t even upset! He’s just- waiting. For his damn umbrella back. Gwen’s umbrella back. It’s a stupid umbrella. Who even keeps an umbrella that’s not theirs? “Merlin?”

“Hm? Yeah. No, no. I’m not ignoring you. Why would I be ignoring you? Hm? Maybe you were ignoring me.”

“Merlin.” Okay, he knows he’s being daft, but it’s just too easy not to think about this. He doesn’t want to think about it. It’s just some guy. Some really attractive guy. That’s all!

“I don’t want to talk about it, Gwen.” He slides a loose bang out of his face. “He’s not even that pretty.”

“Ah ha! So it is about doorstep guy.” Merlin hits himself for caving first. “Has he called you yet?”

“No.” He says in defeat. “But he wasn’t supposed to. I mean, he didn’t have to. He was an ass before that and I knew it.” Merlin doesn’t really know what to say so he trails off.

“Doorstep guy is stupid.” Gwen’s voice says over the phone. She’s always there for him and Merlin doesn’t know why he didn’t just talk to her before. He just needs to get over this guy. “If you bring home flour I can make dumplings for you.”

Merlin laughs. He can’t help it. Leave it to Gwen to know the best way to cheer him up is through his stomach. “Can do.”

“And I won’t even tease you about who cute and pert his arse was.” Gwen tacks on.

“Ah! I thought you were supposed to be supporting me!”

“I’m supporting you! I’m just also not blind.” Merlin hangs up before Gwen can say more.

He get’s all the way out of the lift before his phone buzzes again.

“Oh for the love of- Gwen, I’m not having anymore of this. His arse was flat and expensively clothed and that’s final.” There’s silence from the other line and Merlin smiles at his small victory.

“I’m- ah- not Gwen.” The stern voice finally says and Merlin swears he is one day going to punch whoever decides what is and is not funny in the universe.

 

* * *

 

“A-Arthur?” The other man stammers and Arthur doesn’t even know what to say. It had taken him all day to finally work up the nerve to call this prat. And he didn’t take Morgana’s weedling texts just to be told point blank about the state of his arse.

“Merlin.”

“Arthur?”

“You’re umbrella. I have your umbrella.” Arthur is right to the point, but he can’t help but be distracted by how breathy Merlin sounds on the other line. He’s obviously distracted and Arthur wants to smile at that, but stops himself. There’s a noise from the side as Merlin adjusts his phone. Arthur waits.

“My umbrella? Oh yeah, you have my umbrella.” Merlin’s voice evens out. “I had forgotten.” There’s silence again and Arthur pauses.

“So… would you like it back? Or should I just-”

“No! Yeah yeah, I want it back. It’s my flatmate’s. The umbrella. It’s Gwen’s. Gwen is my flatmate.”

“Right. Okay, well where would you like to meet?”

“Meet?”

“For the umbrella. So I can give it back to you.”

“Yes! The umbrella.” Merlin pauses, trying to think of someplace they both know. “The coffeeshop? The one with only one plug.”

“The coffeeshop? The one on Avalon?” There is very little chance there is any other coffee shop that Merlin could be talking about but hearing Merlin prattle on is kind of cute. Arthur smiles before replying. “I can be there by five if today’s good for you.” He can hear Merlin readjust his phone again.

“Five’s good. I can do five.” Arthur know’s it’s his imagination, but Merlin sounds like he’s smiling. He can picture the loose look of it on his face.

“Five it is. I’ll see you there.”

Arthur is about to hang up when he hears Merlin’s voice over the phone. “It’s a date then!” A final  click signals the end of the call. Arthur stares at his phone and wonders how a man who’s so obviously off his rocker can leave him with a grin this big.

It’s a date. Arthur runs a calming hand over his stubbled jaw and sighs. What has he got himself into?

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

  ****

Merlin has changed three times. First, he had dressed up. You dress up for dates, don’t you? But looking in the mirror at his fitted blue blazer made him look too posh, so he shrugged out of it. Next he tried his worn band tee. Dates are casual. Coffeeshops are casual. Plus, maybe this wasn’t really a date. He was just there to pick up Gwen’s umbrella. Umbrella’s don’t normally equal dates.

Finally, Merlin had settled on a balance of both. He wore a pair of well-loved jeans and a blue button up that matched his eyes. It wasn’t too much, but just enough. Plausible deniability, if the need be.

He left his flat before he had time to rethink his decision.

 

* * *

 

By the time Merlin arrived at the shop, Arthur was already there. Merlin sighed in relief that he didn’t go with the tee. Arthur had obviously not gotten the coffeeshops-are-causal memo and was wearing a full suit and tie. It was too much, really, but Arthur pulled it off nicely. Merlin made his way over to him when Arthur waved.

“You’re late.” Arthur says as Merlin sits.

“What? It’s five. You said five.” Merlin says, taken back.

“I said five. It’s five thirteen. Have you no tactfulness for time?” Arthur crosses his arms and waits for Merlin’s excuse. Merlin would almost have believed he meant it, if it wasn’t for his ears that were tipped with pink.

“Fashionably late is perfectly on time.” He says with a smile.

“That’s not even a little bit true.” But Arthur smiles and Merlin knows he’s gotten away with it.

“So shall we order?” Merlin sits forward, meaning to stand when he sees Arthur’s pointed look at the two coffee mugs sitting in front of them. “Oh. You’ve already ordered.”

“Like I said,” Arthur says with a smug smile “you were late.” He pushes the full mug of coffee towards Merlin. Merlin takes a sip and raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“You know my order?”

Arthur blushes again, the colour sweeping over his cheeks before disappearing. “The man behind the counter knows your order. All I had to do was describe the clumsy plotter and he knew just what to get.”

“Hey! I am not clumsy.” Arthur raises an unbelieving eyebrow. Merlin can feel his neck heat. “It was only that once. And it’s only because you tugged on my collar. So really it’s your fault”

“My fault? You practically brought the whole coffeeshop with you. My back is still sore from it.” Arthur laughs and Merlin relaxes in his seat. Something about this is so easy.

“So, were you going to keep my umbrella forever, or were you just waiting for a dramatic reveal after two weeks of nothing?” Merlin watches as Arthur runs a hand across the back of his neck. He smiles and let’s the warm feeling in his stomach run through him.

“It wasn’t forever. I was just busy.” Arthur says weakly.

“Busy, huh? And busy with what, might I ask?”

“Work. Life. Things. Look, I don’t have to answer to you. I just had things going on.” Arthur stiffens in his seat.

“Oh but you do. You hold a man’s umbrella hostage and you’ve got to answer in the negotiations.”

“Is that what this is? Negotiations?” Arthur takes a long sip of his coffee. “As I recall, I had a face full of yelling the last time we were together. What makes you think that’s an easy thing to call back?”

“It wasn’t yelling. Only helpful scolding.” Merlin follows Arthur in taking another sip of his coffee. It’s just the right temperature of warm and it’s going down so nice.

“Right.” Arthur pauses, taking his time to look Merlin over. “You look tired.” He finally says, a worried look crossing his face.

“I’ve been busy.” Merlin casually replies. “Work.”

“You work? Now that’s a surprise. I thought you would be spending your days attacking strangers for their tables. It is quite nice to hear you do other things with your time.”

“Oi. Watch it there, or you’ll be getting an elbow or two to the face.” Merlin shoves Arthur’s arm for good measure. “I work in a gallery. The one off Fifth. Lots of modern art. Educating the people.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “Modern art? I thought young people were supposed to hate modern art. All those piles of trash in the middle of galleries. Confusing the young.”

“You’d actually be surprised how many people really like it. I have my favourites, but overall it’s a great environment to work in.” Merlin fiddles with the rim of his mug. “So what do you do? It seems too obvious to guess you work in an office.”

Arthur laughs. “The suit gave it away, huh?” He has such a good laugh. He leans into it with his whole body, his face lighting up and easing away the hard lines.

“But a very fine suit. I must admit. Even if it is a bit posh” Merlin teases. Arthur leans in.

“Liking what you see, eh?” He lifts his arms, modeling the jacket and running a hand over his red tie. “Only the latest fall fashion.” He’s such a git.

“So proud of yourself for that one. I like my clothes from off the rack. Or in the bins, if I can find them cheaper.”

Arthur wrinkles his nose. “I can tell.” His eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs.

“Hey now, none of that. We can’t all afford your luxurious lifestyle. Some of us have to work for our meager scraps.” Merlin pats his shirt consolingly. “It’s okay. I still like you just the same.” He feels like he’s won something as he hears Arthur chuckle again.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?” He says in a mischievous tone. Arthur smooths down his tie and Merlin tracks the slow slide with his eyes. Merlin fingers his buttons and coughs before taking another large sip of his coffee.

“So the umbrella.” He says, pulling himself back to the reason he’s sitting in a coffeeshop, laughing next to a gorgeously dressed man. It’s too easy. Too easy to forget that a few weeks ago Merlin was dead set on hating this guy. Arthur isn’t evil. And Merlin needs to stop himself before he runs away with the idea that Arthur could feel the same.

“Ah yes. The elusive umbrella.” Arthur reaches under the table and Merlin very specifically doesn’t look as Arthur’s shirt untucks and rides up around his hip. Arthur reemerges with the brightly spotted umbrella in tow. “One whimsical umbrella, as promised.” His smile is contagious and Merlin returns a smile in turn.   
  
“Ah, finally. Gwen will finally be able to rest easy.” Merlin pulls the umbrella across to him, ignoring the way Arthur’s hand lingers on the other side of it.

“So this Gwen. I’m assuming she’s beautiful.” Arthur hesitates a bit.

“Oh the very most. The world stops turning when she walks by. But only so she can stop and say nice things.” Arthur’s laugh is a bit forced when he looks across to Merlin.

“Is she- I mean. You date her? Your flatmate.” Arthur is suddenly very interested in the table, which he picks at with a determined nail. Merlin would let him suffer, but know’s it’s not quite fair.

“Oh I would-” Arthur’s shoulders slump a bit. “-If I weren’t ragingly gay.” Arthur’s head shoots up and Merlin laughs before he shoves Arthur with his foot under the table. “Where is your gaydar? My batting average is no where near closeted.” Arthur’s blush runs across his face and over the tops of his ears. He spins his coffee mug, looking for anything to distract himself from the laugh crossing Merlin’s face. Merlin let’s his foot linger longer than he should against the warmth of Arthur’s leg. “What about you?” Merlin finally says. “Any leading ladies in your life?”

Arthur’s blue eyes stare across the table at Merlin for a long moment. His lips pulled across his slightly crooked teeth in an absent way that Merlin’s not even sure Arthur notices. “Ah- no.” He almost whispers. “No leading ladies.”

The way that Arthur is leaning in makes Merlin want to kiss him. He let’s his hand cover Arthur’s on the table and doesn’t look away even as Arthur distractedly straightens in his seat. Merlin leans closer, watching Arthur’s eyes go wide and then soft. With no one to interrupt them, Merlin’s heart stutters when he finally closes the distance and presses a chaste kiss over Arthur’s lips. They share breath, both waiting for the other to make the decision on how to react. Arthur finally chooses for them and pulls Merlin back in for another kiss, this one harder.

Merlin’s eyes slip closed but he can still smell Arthur against him. Can feel his fingers threading in his hair, pulling almost too hard in his desperation to get Merlin closer to him. Merlin hates the table between them but finds himself forgetting about it as Arthur parts his lips, breathing into Merlin’s mouth. Small, hidden breaths meant to slow a heart rate. Merlin surges back forward and takes the breath Arthur was trying to catch.

“Arthur.” Merlin can feel a hand reached under the table and running up his side. “Arthur- my flat. Would you- We can go to my flat.” It’s hard to think. Hard to pull back and remember they’re currently sitting in a public coffeeshop. Harder still when Merlin does pull back and can see the lost look that crosses Arthur’s pale face. The flush cheeks and lust-touched eyes. Arthur’s beautiful.

Merlin’s words catch up with Arthur’s brain and the dazed look slips away, replaced with excitement hidden behind fear. “Your flat?” Arthur runs a distracted hand over his lips, tracing the place Merlin had just tasted. He looks back up at Merlin. “Mine’s closer.”


End file.
